A liquid crystal display device typified by a liquid crystal display panel, a liquid crystal display module and so forth utilizes optical anisotropy, dielectric anisotropy and so forth of a liquid crystal compound. As an operating mode of the liquid crystal display device, various kinds of modes are known, such as a phase change (PC) mode, a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, a bistable twisted nematic (BTN) mode, an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode and a polymer sustained alignment (PSA) mode.
The liquid crystal display device is required to have capability of being driven in a temperature range from a high temperature to a low temperature. However, many cyclohexane rings are used in a compound in a composition that has been used so far, and compatibility of a compound having such a cyclohexane ring has been poor at a low temperature. Thus, a smectic phase or crystals easily precipitate, and therefore driving at a low temperature has not been easy, in particular. From such a background, development has been required for a liquid crystal compound having a high clearing point, a low crystallization temperature, an excellent compatibility and an excellent chemical stability.
For example, compound (A) as described below is reported (Patent literature No. 1, for example). However, the compound (A) has a significantly poor liquid crystallinity, and has not been sufficient as a liquid crystal compound constituting a liquid crystal composition having desired physical properties.

Moreover, compound (B) as described below is reported (Non-patent literature No. 1, for example). However, the compound (B) has a moiety having a problem in chemical stability, such as an ester group and a cyano group, and has not been sufficient as a liquid crystal compound constituting a liquid crystal composition used for a liquid crystal display device in which high reliability is required.

The prior arts are as described below. A further preferred liquid crystal compound, liquid crystal composition and liquid crystal display device are desired.